The Story of Tige, the Last True Saiyajin
by D-Yai
Summary: The story of a young Saiyajin named Tige, raised by Piccolo, who is just trying to fit in. Follows the story line from about Cell saga/Buu saga through DBGT and beyond. First DBZ fic posted!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, and Toei own anything that is from the real plot and names from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT.  
  
A/N: This is the story of a character that I have created in my own time. I have nothing to do with the actually characters and their plots. I am also sorry if some of the facts are not perfect. I have not seen all of Dragonball, even though it is not very important in this story. I have seen most of Dragonball Z and I have the a lot of the videos, but in bits and pieces (mainly I know the Buu Saga the best. I collect those DVDs). However I have read full summaries and should know what I am talking about, most of the time. I have not, and I repeat, have not seen Dragonball GT. I have only read that "summaries" of it on-line. I have pieced those together to form my own story from it. This is a character that I decided to weave into a bunch of stuff, so don't get mad if you think I messed everything up. On the other hand, people call this character lucky because of her relationships with both Goten and Trunks. (Bet now you just have to read this!) This is one of my first works and I just finished fixing it up to post! I hope you like it! It's kinda different from "Lucky Cat"-I know, two completely different series-since eth way the story flows is a bit strange, but I hope you like it anyway. Plz enjoy and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Story of Tige, the Last Full Saiyajin  
  
a dbz/dbgt fanfic by D-Yai  
  
Everything started so very long ago when young Son Goku met Bulma Briefs for the first time. Both of them didn't know it at the time, but almost every person that they came across would be affected by a mysterious history of the race of people known as the Saiyajin.  
  
Throughout the time, these two friends would run across people who would join into their bond and share the knowledge of this race. At this time, in the beginning, these people didn't know the power that they had right there in their hands. They just knew that the boy who had a tail, Goku, was different from anything that they had seen.  
  
As years past and Goku started a family with his wife ChiChi and his young child, Son Gohan, had the same power as his father, but neither of them knew it. With the arrival of Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta, Goku and Gohan learned that the power that held inside of them was the work of the race of the Saiyajin.  
  
During the battle with Frieza, many things happened. Vegeta, one of the people with the last of the Saiyajin blood, started to the turn the point of good. Gohan became a better warrior. Piccolo fused with fellow Namekian Nail. But, one of the most important things was that Goku reached the reason for holding Saiyajin blood-to turn into the legendary Super Saiyajin.  
  
With Goku's change, everything changed as well for the people who believed in him. He had a new power that could further protect everyone around him and the world. He helped push Vegeta and Gohan to reach this stage as well, so the universe can be safe again.  
  
Saiyajin.  
  
A word that haunts me for I know that I carry this blood.  
  
No. I do not have other blood within me. Just Saiyajin. When the others realized this, no one knew what this meant. When they found out my past, they knew that I was a person that had to watch. If too many of the others who are evil knew about me, everyone that I know and love would be hurt trying to save me.  
  
I know too much and too much rides on me. My past and future is so mixed, I don't know if I am real. I hold too much power in my hands and can change the fate of everyone if I am not careful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Off, far into the universe, there was a planet known as Planet Vegeta. Us Saiyajins lived there just fine. Everything was fine until it was destroyed and everyone thought that Vegeta and Goku were the last pure Saiyajins and only their descendants would carry this blood.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
Even farther in the universe, there were two more Saiyajins left. Somehow they had known the fate of their home planet and had fled, not telling anyone. If they had told the others, there wouldn't be any problems.  
  
For years they hid on a planet unknown, just waiting of the right moment to tell the universe their story. How much time had passed? They had a small child, a little girl who was only a few days old. That was child me. Here, on this world, the one we now call Goten was only 3 months old. That is how much time passed. Cell was gone and so was their beloved Goku. The young Trunks was only about 1, loud as he usually was.  
  
These two Saiyajins, my parents, were just standing around when a sudden blast came out of nowhere and knocked them over, forcing me to fall on soft grass. These creatures where much stronger than my parents, easily attaching them to the boulders near by. With a quick blast from their hands, I lost my parents in a few seconds.  
  
It seems as if these creatures didn't know what Saiyajins were or just didn't care, but when they found me, threw me into a small space, and I saw them program it straight into a blazing sun.  
  
Seconds away from my own death, the planet we were on started to shake and tremble these two creatures, one with a crown and the other with a large pole, were crushed under a pile of rocks. These rocks were no threat to them, but falling into a pit of lava was. They fell to their death, while I started to blast away. As the planet exploded, the ship holding my fate was pulled off and I was sent in another direction, the direction to this world.  
  
What did those creatures want and why did that planet just explode? That is just something that I guess I will never know.  
  
How do I know so much about my past, when others did not know anything? In my mind, I was able to remember just about everything that has happened to me. Sometimes it is not the most accurate, but I can use this information in a later time. This may have to do with the power I hold.  
  
I entered this atmosphere only a week later. Not really that bad for a small child to travel that great of a distance in such a short amount of time. Here, the Namekian named Piccolo decided to take break from meditating high above the earth at Mr. Popo's Palace, and meditated in the forest in the mountains. While his mediation was going on, he told me that he sensed a new ki, much more powerful than the others. Worried that it could be a new enemy, he sent out to find. When found the source of the ki, he couldn't believe his eyes. This small child, me, sleeping, had a very strong ki and, on top of everything, a tail.  
  
A monkey tail.  
  
Piccolo knew that Trunks and Goten and Gohan and Goku and Vegeta all had tails, but this child? He wasn't aware of any other births that had to do with a Saiyajin. Goku was gone, ChiChi wasn't pregnant, just after giving birth to Goten, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were too young, and Bulma and Vegeta said that one child was too much to handle.  
  
Piccolo, whom now I consider as my father, carefully picked me up and destroyed the remains of what I was traveling in, and carried me over to Mr. Popo's Palace. There Mr. Popo and Dende carefully looked over me and said the same thing to Piccolo: go and see Bulma.  
  
Bulma had ChiChi over and the two women were making sure that Trunks wasn't attacking Goten. Gohan was reading and Vegeta was on the couch, sleeping. First off, just having Piccolo visit was a surprise, but to see him carry a child with a tail was even a bigger one. After explaining to Bulma the problem, she had an idea to see how much of a Saiyajin I was.  
  
Piccolo and Bulma snuck up on Vegeta. Piccolo grabbed him so he couldn't move and Bulma took a sample of his blood. As you probably guessed, Vegeta wasn't very happy. Before he could blast anything to bits, Bulma sent him to his gravity room.  
  
After getting that sample, they took samples from Goten and Trunks. Goten was no problem. He just sat in ChiChi's lap and gazed at the needle. Trunks, on the other hand, ran and hid behind Gohan. Bulma knew what she had to do. She knew Trunks saw how Goten didn't mind, so she just had to prove that even Gohan didn't mind, so she got a blood sample from him. When all three of these ½ Saiyajins had given samples, Bulma took mine. I was too scared to mind anything at all. I just remember sitting in the arms of a very green Namekian.  
  
Bulma tested the samples, thinking that mine was closer to Goten's because I appeared to be younger than him. They were later able to pinpoint my age. When my blood sample didn't match any of the ½ Saiyajins, she even tried Piccolo's, ChiChi's, and her own blood before she tried Vegeta's. What she found out was surprising. My blood matched the blood of Vegeta. I was a pure Saiyajin. They also tried to find some of Goku's blood, and they did. Just a small bit on one of armbands. My also matched this. It was official. I was a true Saiyajin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In what happened to me next, Vegeta acted very helpful. He knew about the needs and the care of pure Saiyajin children. He was also the one to tell Piccolo he had to watch me until I was a bit older.  
  
Vegeta knew that whomever the Saiyajin child sees within the first hours of its life, it considers them to be their parents. Since it was obvious that I had no parents, so I needed to stay with someone that I trusted. It was concluded that since I saw Piccolo first, I would have to stay with him. Therefore, this started my new life on this planet, with Piccolo as my father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you think? It seems strange, I know, but give it a chance! I'm only really posting this so I can post my stories with Tige in them, if you wanna know the truth. Please review! I would love to hear from you and know what you fans think! Until later then, D-Yai! 


	2. Part 2

A/N: I'm not gonna put a disclaimer on every chapter. Just wanted to let you know. So what do you think? Please review! Get to know Tige! She's so cool! LOL Oh, and buy the Evanescence CD! You'll be happy you did! So here's the next section!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stayed with Piccolo for a very long time, in fact for most of my own life. I never lost my connection with him or Dende or Mr. Popo.  
  
It was hard for those three to get use to a small child always around, but I never did much to get them mad when I was a child. Until I started to train and heal, I never did much.  
  
Since Piccolo was off busy much of the time during the day, and Mr. Popo wasn't well with children, I spent most of my day with Dende. Dende has told me that when I was only a few months old, I would always crawl right into the room that holds the strongest healing spirit. At the time it was just assumed that I liked that room, but I guess in fact that it was my way of connecting with my powers.  
  
As time went on, until I was 1, no one had a problem with my tail. Now that I was wandering around and hiding, everyone, especially Dende, started to get worried. So Piccolo set me down and he and Dende cut off my tail. They both figured that I wouldn't need it anyway. But, my tail just grew back. Something within me wouldn't let me get rid of the tail.  
  
Cut after cut and my tail just grew back. They took to see everyone but no one could do anything. While they were all sitting in Bulma's living room, something was discovered.  
  
Chibi Trunks was 2 whole years old now, while Chibi Goten and I were only about 1 year old. Trunks still had the advantage over us. I was just sitting down swaying my tail around when Trunks bonked Goten on the head. It wouldn't be a problem, just that all three of us are just too strong for our own good. Just keep in mind that Trunks hit Goten in the head with his fork and spoon, both covered in mashed potatoes. Since their heads aren't as strong as a whole Saiyajin, Goten did get cuts on his head that were bleeding. The mashed potatoes and blood wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
As the other people ran across the house to see what happened, I got up and put my hand near Goten's cuts. Trunks stood there.  
  
By the times the others where there, they were able to witness Goten's head and my hand blazing in light. I was focused and nothing could stop me. His cuts grew smaller and smaller until they were gone. Everyone just started.  
  
It took a few moments for them to realize what happened. I do believe they all came back to mind when Trunks started to say this, "Not me. No hit Goten on head with spoon and fork and potatoes." Needless to say, Trunks was a troublemaker from the start. Bulma stuck Trunks in the spot that he hated the most: a specially designed chair that could any type of child until they reach the age of 5.  
  
What was Goten and I doing at this time? Goten was pulling my tail and I was crying. He and Trunks already had their tails off a long time ago. So the both of them enjoyed torturing me about mine. That was another reason Dende wanted my tail off.  
  
Piccolo took me back to Mr. Popo's Palace for Dende to take another look at me. Dende looked over me and said that I was too young for him to tell whither or not I was meant to be a healer or a fighter. So, from that day on, I would spend time with Dende, who would help me practice healing and Piccolo, who would help me train to fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For Bulma and ChiChi, I was like a little gift. They loved playing with my hair, which was cut just above my shoulders so Trunks and Goten didn't have something else to pull on. When Piccolo would go into long meditation periods or was too busy too watch me, I would spend my time on the planet. After breaking nearly everything I got my hands on, Dende and Mr. Popo would need time to clean up and just relax.  
  
For the two women, I was like a little doll. They could dress me up and I would act all nice and polite. I would still roughhouse with Goten and Trunks, whom are my best friends, but I knew when to act like a little lady. I would eat as much as Goten and Trunks did, but I would not shove my face full of food like the others. Once when Marron was brought over, I would gaze upon her, not try to kick her, like the two boys. Needless to say, that was one reason we never saw Marron much when we were little. I really did like my time on the planet. I would usually switch between Trunks' house and Goten's house, but I saw them so often that it really didn't matter. This way I could be with everyone. Piccolo knew that. Even though I knew it broke his heart, he let me spend a lot of time on this planet. He knew that the people down here could do a better job of watching me then he, Dende or Mr. Popo could do. I was the reason that Piccolo would come and spend so much time below.  
  
Things changed when I turned 5.  
  
Everyone was at this little get together at ChiChi's house. Everyone knew the reason was because it was the anniversary of Goku's death, but no one dared to say it. Everyone was there, eating and catching up like old friends do. Stories from long ago were told, future plans were shared. Vegeta was yet again trying to challenge Gohan to a fight, since he knew that is son was not quite ready yet and he was bored. Gohan refused because he knew that he wasn't as strong as before, but he also saw Bulma walking over, fuming. She pulled Vegeta over by the ear and forced him to flip the burgers, with the "Kiss the Cook" apron, hat, and all. Gohan laughed along with everyone, thinking how much his father, Goku, would have loved to see that, and then had Krillin quiz him about all of the math laws, which many of the laws the poor little monk had never heard of. Master Roshii was telling a story about fighting, with Yamucha and Tenshinhan trying not to doze off. Chiaotzu was trying to get away from Marron, who was pulling his little hat thing. She had strong grip and it took 18 and ChiChi to pry her hands off without hurting the little guy. Me? I was hanging upside down on a tree branch, watching Goten and Trunks try to spar, which they had said that they couldn't play with three people. While I was hanging there, I remember seeing Vegeta and Gohan do that along time ago. I guess they were trying to copy them. These two little warriors threw punches and kicks, not much action for those who couldn't fly. But then they tried something they shouldn't have done. I sensed the energy coming, but I didn't know from where.  
  
Two inexperienced children, one 6, the other 5 like me, got their taste of ki blasts for the first time.  
  
I saw these blats building in their hands, them unsure of how to use it, and just blasting off, hitting their other friend. Goten was hurt slightly more than Trunks, only because Trunks was older and had trained a bit. I dropped myself from my branch and ran over, to see my two best friends lying on the floor, barley breathing. The ki blasts weren't very strong, but for these two, it was more than they could handle.  
  
We were far out into the woods, so the others picked up the people that couldn't fly, and flew over there as fast as they could. When the arrived, they were once again stunned at what happened. With my friends on either side of me, I was powering up.  
  
At first, everyone thought "Super Saiyajin". But they noticed something different about the light surrounding me. It wasn't goldish-yellow, but more like a blueish-purple. The light went straight to my head, forming these two long flat poles around it. They floated there, over either side of me, with three small beads on top. I raised Goten and Trunks with light from my hands and sent a stream of light on them. My hairpieces were glowing and powering their bodies. Then I laid them back down, and they sat up. No one said a word until Vegeta, still in his outfit, said, "B.but its just a legend." and fainted. Now they carried back a passed out Saiyajin Prince, two very stunned ½ Saiyajins, and a Saiyajin girl with a headpiece, asking what was for lunch.  
  
When they were finally able to awake Vegeta, he told of the legend that had been passed down for generations about a Saiyajin who would posses a different form of power. The story told of a Saiyajin that could heal others by using a small stream of light. This person would have a headpiece that generated more power than anyone knew. However, some believed that this person could turn Super Saiyajin, but others believed that the person couldn't. Since it had been a legend for so long, nobody really did believe that it was true. Bulma said that she never saw Vegeta so astonished except for when Goku and Gohan turned Super Saiyajin for the first time and when Trunks was born.  
  
I sat off to the side, listening to the older people talk and trying to decide what to do. The naïve Trunks and Goten brought up a point that made everyone stop and think.  
  
"Ti, (which is my nickname) do you think that thing on your head is the reason those creatures tried to kill you?" asked Goten.  
  
"No stupid. How would they have known she had this power if she just found out now?" shot back Trunks.  
  
"It was just an idea. Do you have any better ones?"  
  
"Uhh.I don't know."  
  
"Ha ha ha to you then. Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
"Come back here or else I will shoot you with my ki blast again!"  
  
Bulma and ChiChi sighed, ran over and separated the two boys. Even to this day, it is so amazing how much those two would fight; and that they still managed to be friends.  
  
"Tige, I'm going to take you to Dende now. Then you can come back and play with Trunks and Goten," Piccolo told me. "If by then they have calmed down."  
  
"Okay. Dende said that the next time I come home, he would show me how to heal the little bunny we found."  
  
"I think you can do a lot more than that now, dear. Vegeta you're coming with us. You seem to know more about this anyone does. Just take off that stupid outfit."  
  
"I'm free!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ha Bulma! You thought you could keep me in that idiotic outfit forever! Ha to you woman! I'm free!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sound of a large frying pan knocking Vegeta over.  
  
"Thanks for that tip ChiChi. Now I know how you kept Goku in line most of the time."  
  
"No problem Bulma. It never fails."  
  
"No wonder your dad decided to stay in the after life for awhile Goten."  
  
"I can see your reason Trunks."  
  
"Okay then, Vegeta's up. Let's go."  
  
Piccolo picked me up and with Vegeta rubbing his head, following us; we were off to see Dende.  
  
When we got to Mr. Popo's Palace, Dende greeting us and started to listen to Vegeta's story. However, this time he added that the person possessing this power would have an armband on their arm as soon as they changed for the first time. Sure enough, I had that band on. I was destined to become a healer and a fighter, something many had not been able to accomplish. I had to be ready for a challenge that would require everything I got.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When I went back down to this planet the next day, everyone was curious to know what happened. We told everyone the story and then Tenshinhan suggested that we tried to keep all of this a secret or not let many people know about this until we know what to do. He said that who knew what kind of trouble I could bring to the planet. I over heard this and kept quiet. Chiaotzu saw this and he came over and played with me. To any normal 5 year old, they would have forgotten everything, but not me. I also know that Trunks and Goten heard and remembered as well. When Chiaotzu had to go and find Tenshinhan, Trunks and Goten came over. This is when I realized that us three were soul mates. They came over and gave me hug. They promised to protect me with their life. I would be safe with them. I can remember this very clearly.  
  
"Don't worry Ti. Trunks and I promise to take care of you."  
  
"But I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We over heard the grown-ups talking. They said that things might want to come and get you. Goten and I will practice everyday so nothing can hurt you."  
  
"But why? Why do you care what happens to me?"  
  
"You are our friend. Sure Trunks and I tease you all the time, but we really do care about you. We don't want anybody to get hurt."  
  
"Plus, who else will come with us to pull tricks on everyone?"  
  
"Thanks. I will help you too. I will help you when you are in trouble as well. But.I'm so scared. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Not because of me."  
  
"Nothing will be your fault Ti. It wasn't your fault you came here and had this power."  
  
"Yeah. Plus, we can always blame everything on Trunks. But that's not the point. You are loved here and no one, no one can take that away."  
  
"We will protect you until the end."  
  
"Just allow us to Ti."  
  
"I will allow you guys to. But.I'm still scared. Thank you for staying by my side."  
  
I started to cry because I was so scared. That was the first time in my life that I did. Pure Saiyajins just never cried unless they truly had to. I didn't want to cause anyone any problems. I just wanted to be like everyone else. I pulled my knees toward my body and hugged them. I wrapped my tail around them too. Trunks and Goten gave me another hug and whispered that they promise to take care of me over and over. When the others found us in the woods, we were fast asleep on the ground, with Goten and Trunks holding my hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few weeks later, when I was over with Goten and Gohan, Krillin made a surprising stop at their house. He came in all out of breath, like he flew over really fast. He sat down and had to catch his breath before he started to talk.  
  
"Tige's power.I've seen it before.I just remembered from where."  
  
"You mean this?" I said as I turned to my form of the Mysterious Healer Saiyajin.  
  
"Yeah that. Remember our friends from the future, ChiChi?"  
  
"Krillin.you have a point there.you better get everyone here."  
  
In the matter of just a few hours, everyone was over ready to hear Krillin's story.  
  
He told of the past, back when Frieza came back to earth and the fate of this planet was left in the hands of warriors from the future. They came to save the present time so we wouldn't have to go through what they had to. They saved Goku, warned them about a threat from androids, and showed that Vegeta really was a nice guy. Then they came back in time for the Cell fights. Their efforts help make a difference and allow for our way of life as we have it today.  
  
They are known as Mirai Trunks and Mirai Tige.  
  
This was the first time Goten, Trunks or I had ever heard of them. Trunks, however, had seen his mother sneak a peek at a picture of her holding him as a baby, a young teenager, and his father, but he never dared ask who it was. We heard of how only in their timeline, Bulma, little Trunks, and Gohan survived the Cell games. This meant that there was no way for Goten to be brought to life. I was still found later on, only because I had nothing to do with any of these people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was found in the future timeline by the Androids. They looked over me and showed no interest in me. So they left me in an open space, knowing that I would die without any care. They didn't care at all about my tail. At this time, Bulma was with Trunks looking for parts for her inventions. When they found me, they took me back to their home and raised me. I was never considered as her child, but more like a permanent friend for Trunks. We grew up together and Bulma taught both of us her secrets. While Trunks was always with Gohan, I was working with Bulma on different things that could help us out later on. I was there when Bulma finally perfected her time machine. Gohan would always come over and just help Trunks out. But I was the only one who knew what he was really going through.  
  
Trunks was going through sharp pain periods. He didn't want the others to know about. The only reason he told me was because I was there when he started to have these pains.  
  
One day we were off walking around, hoping to help people if the Androids came. Then they attacked us. They just enjoyed playing around with us. Blasting us from the left and right, laughing as they saw us trying to fight back. Trunks and I were both quickly knocked down, but I was able to get back up. I used my Healer Saiyajin power to power up. I got this power in that time line only two years before, when I was 10 after seeing Trunks and Gohan being knocked down. After I powered up and gave Trunks his power back, the Androids showed that they had been holding their power back. They destroyed a whole village right before our eyes. I could tell nothing hurt Trunks more than hearing the scream of those innocent people dying right before us. Gohan was able to find us a few minutes later and the Androids would get bored and leave, but during that time, we both got beat up pretty bad. They sensed that I meant a lot to Trunks, so they put most of their attacks on me. When he was off guard, they got him. Gohan came and fought the Androids, but then they flew off saying that they were looking for a real challenge. I was back to my normal state, but was beaten up pretty bad. Trunks was up, but he was also badly hurt, both physically and emotionally. Gohan flew me back to Bulma's where she was breathless to see what happened to us.  
  
I took a very long time to get back to normal because I was the only one on the team with the healing powers. Gohan told me that Trunks was there by my side the whole time. I was only 12 when this happened and Trunks 13. But this would change our lives forever.  
  
Trunks would start have trouble sleeping and started to keep more to him self. I would often times find him just wandering around the house, looking for comfort. Sometimes I would stay up the whole night and just talk to him. He tried to get rid of the pain, but it always came back.  
  
Not much later when Gohan was killed, Trunks went Super Saiyajin. He was convinced that he could teach me to do the same, so I tried and went it. I also found the Lost Sword of Kaichi, which just works with Trunks' sword. I used mine to fight as well as just give more power to his. Then Bulma watched us two grow to become fonder of each other. She also wondered how life would have been different if the people of the past had a chance to save their future. Then Bulma got her idea of saving the past. After planning for a while, when I was 14 and Mirai Trunks was 15, we were ready to go back in time.  
  
At first Trunks didn't want me come because he was afraid of me getting hurt. Bulma tried to convince him to let me go with him, but in the end, it was I who finally changed his mind. Then we went back in time to save the future.  
  
We saved the earth from Frieza, saved Goku from the heart disease, and everything else that Krillin had mentioned. We told the others about Trunks and his past, but never told them about mine. Trunks told me not to tell much about mine because if everything went well; I would be found by someone else and would be brought up in a better place. He said that in my future, I would grow up and help save more people and get to know the others better. I believed him, so I kept my promise and in the end, he was right.  
  
At the Cell games, I stayed as a healer. While training for it, I found out that I could use my healing powers as a Super Saiyajin. I really didn't want to fight. I never did like it as much as the others did, but I knew it was in my destiny, so I just accepted the fact I had too. Cell just kept on trying to get me to fight, but I refused. Right before Trunks fought, however, I stepped into the ring. I figured that if I gave Cell what he wanted, he would leave me alone and allow me to focus my energy on the others. I gave him a run, but was eventually knocked out by a blast. I was able to recover in a short time and helped the others heal. I made sure that after Trunks' fight; he would be able to live. I would also watch as Goku gave his life up for the others and Gohan go Super Saiyajin 2 and defeat Cell. Trunks and I left back to our own time after the games, knowing that we changed the future. For us back then, the only future left for us to worry about was our own, but we both knew that we would someday come back to present timeline just to visit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know this story is kinda out there. It even scares me at times. But please give it a chance! I just wanna get people to know this chapter so I can post my stories with her in them! So please review! In case some of you were wondering, I wrote this about a year ago, so it's kinda different from the stuff I'm writing currently. Until I write more and finally put my mind on straight, D-Yai. 


	3. Part 3

A/N: School is stressful. All I gotta say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After hearing this story, I was surprised to learn that I wasn't named after this mysterious person from the future, but for a Namekian word for hope. Also, this is one of the only times in our entire lives that Goten, Trunks, and I were speechless.  
  
Trunks broke the silence of course, since that kid can't keep quiet for more than 5 minutes, "Wow! I was sure really cool! I am so going to great! I am going to be a super hero! Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Sound of hand smacking Trunks on the head.  
  
"I hate it when he does that," muttered Goten.  
  
"I guess you can say that the son is always like the father," grinned Yamucha.  
  
"What??????????? You take that back now!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to get you for that!!!!!!!!!" roared Vegeta.  
  
"Yep yep yep yep. Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yamucha.  
  
A very large blast is gaining power.  
  
"Vegeta stop now! I just redecorated!" screamed ChiChi.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't take you anywhere anymore! Get here now!!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta eventually calmed down and put his blast away. Yamucha was shaking.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, this could have to do with our present Tige," Krillin said.  
  
"That makes perfect sense Krillin. Now everything makes more sense," Piccolo sighed.  
  
"Does that mean she will go Super?" asked Chiaotzu.  
  
"I really don't know. It really all should depend on her," assumed Gohan.  
  
"Well Piccolo, you better tell Dende and Mr. Popo to start hiding everything breakable. If Tige broke everything before this power, just imagine what she can do with the power," laughed Krillin.  
  
"I guess Dende better get a healing spell for calming down," said 18.  
  
"I still am the best! Goten, Ti, Marron, bow down to me!"  
  
"Hey, I was there with you and made sure you didn't die!"  
  
"Still.I am the best! Ha ha ha ha! I want a crown now!"  
  
"Do I have to smack you on the head again?"  
  
"Bow to me! I am a super hero!"  
  
"He's acting as weird as Vegeta does and his Saiyajin Prince thing. He's the prince of one dead full Saiyajin, one alive full Saiyajin, three ½ Saiyajins, and a bunch of other random people. He's the prince of nothing. I guess the son is always like the father," muttered the same person who did before.  
  
"This time you are going to die!"  
  
"Opps."  
  
"I am the Prince of the Saiyajins! My son is the heir to the throne! You will die!"  
  
"Uhhhh."  
  
"Die!"  
  
"Dad, calm down. Gosh, even I know when to stop."  
  
"Yeah, right Trunks. It takes a smack from Goten before you shut up, but you still end up talking," I said.  
  
Everyone fell over, with a sweat drop on his or her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything went well for all of us for the next few years. The only surprise that only Trunks, Goten, and I knew, with the expectation of ChiChi, was that Goten went Super Saiyajin at age 6.  
  
I got a small jewel from Piccolo and Dende to place on my band. It was just a simple green circular jewel that seemed to fit my band just fine. They gave it to me for my 7th birthday, just to remind that I will always carry around the Namekian spirit with me.  
  
Trunks, Goten, and I came up with a new game called "run-away-from-Bulma- and-ChiChi-because-they-had-cameras". This game started because both of these moms got cameras for their birthdays and they wanted to remember our childhood. I still remember all of our poses and whining. I guess I got lucky that Piccolo and Dende never really cared about pictures, but they always accepted the ones they were given.  
  
The only reason that I really do remember the pictures is that most of them had to do around a special tree in the forest. It was off to the side all alone and it was tree that many things happened at. Piccolo had found me near that tree, I was hanging upside-down on that tree the day I turned into the Healer Saiyajin, Trunks, Goten, and I spent the entire day at the tree the day they made the promise to protect me and we fell asleep at that tree, and many other things that had not happened yet would happen near or on that tree. It would become known as the Tree of Z.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The day that Gohan came flying by with the news of Goku coming back and entering the World Martial Arts Tournaments, I was with Piccolo. I hadn't been down on earth for a while because Vegeta was making Trunks train more because he had been sick for a while and Goten said that Gohan had to study so he had to help his mom out a lot. But I really didn't mind that much. I was happy to be with my father and I hadn't blown anything up in a long time so Dende and Mr. Popo were not mad at me.  
  
When I saw Gohan, I ran toward him with a teddy bear in my arms. The bear was dressed in yellow outfit with little matching bows on each ear.  
  
"Gohan!"  
  
"Hey there Tige. Happy late birthday! Sorry I couldn't make it yesterday and wish you a happy birthday.err.I was busy."  
  
"That's okay. Look! Daddy and Dende gave me this jewel thingy, Mr. Popo gave me new hair ties and Mr. Vegeta came up here with this bear from Goten and Trunks, and I also got other stuff too! He said that Bulma made him fly up here and give it to me. He also said that her and ChiChi helped make the bows, but Goten and Trunks picked the bear!"  
  
"Wow Ti. Seemed like you had a great time. Would you mind another gift?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have got something for you here." with that Gohan pulled out a small square gift from is pouch. I unwrapped it and saw it was a picture frame with a picture of Goten, Trunks, and I sitting around the Tree of Z.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"It's the first picture I took for my photography class. I wanted you to have it."  
  
"Thank you so much! I'll keep it forever. You seem like you got something else on your mind. Why did you come up here?"  
  
"I guess we can't keep anything from you Ti," Gohan said laughing, "Can I talk to your dad, Dende, and Mr. Popo?"  
  
"Sure. But why are you wearing that funny outfit? Are you going to a costume party?"  
  
"Just go and get your dad, please."  
  
I found my father, Dende, and Mr. Popo and brought them to Gohan. Dende told me that my daddy trained Gohan and was his really good friend. I guess that is why my dad didn't mind coming out of meditation for a while.  
  
"Hello there Gohan."  
  
"Hello Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo. I have got really good news for you. My dad's coming back for the day and going to fight in the World Martial Arts Tournament!"  
  
"Goku? Really? This should be interesting."  
  
"Yes, it should be Piccolo. I'm going to enter and so are the others. Are you?"  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
"What about you Dende? I do believe you would enjoy it."  
  
"No thanks Mr. Popo. I much rather heal than fight."  
  
"Daddy, isn't Goku Goten's dead dad? Is a dead person really coming here?"  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, yes."  
  
"Is Goten happy to see his daddy?"  
  
"Well, Ti, I haven't been home yet. I'll have him tell you himself."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye everyone."  
  
"Gohan wait."  
  
"Yes Piccolo?"  
  
"Are you really going to wear that outfit?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had just gotten the news about Trunks and Goten going to participate in the Worlds, so of course I wanted to. At the time Videl came over for her flying lessons, I was staying with the Son's. Piccolo was in deep meditation and Dende and Mr. Popo had to make sure that everything went smoothly. Vegeta was making Trunks practice over time, so the only place I could stay and practice at the same time was at Goten's house.  
  
I had already learned to fly from Piccolo, so I just would sometimes tag along with the lesson just so I could see how everything was going.  
  
During the breaks between learning, Gohan would often times fly away with Goten for a few minutes just to get in extra training time, so I would stay with Videl. Throughout my life, I would continue coming over to her and talking to her. At this time, she would just play with me and I would show her my ki blast thing that I learned from watching Goten and Trunks blow up something.  
  
When the flying lessons were finally done, I would sometimes tag along with Goten and Gohan to train. Other times, I would just stay home with ChiChi. It really didn't matter though. I still had my tail and I was already stronger that Goten and Trunks. I was catching up with Gohan as well. I wasn't allowed to train with Vegeta and Trunks anymore because I broke a few things in their gravity room. I am still glad I was able to get out of there alive with Vegeta on my tail. (*grin*)  
  
I had already done some training with Piccolo and Dende helped me focus my energy on healing or fighting, depending on what I was doing at the moment, so I really did not mind not training for a while.  
  
However, I still really wondered how a dead person could come back to life for only one day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the tournament finally arrived, everyone was in a stir. Everyone wanted to see Goku again.  
  
When we were waiting to sign in, a familiar person just came out of nowhere. Trunks stopped in his tracks, Goten ran and hid behind ChiChi, Marron stayed with 18, and I stayed with Piccolo. Everyone was all starry- eyed and happy to see the dead warrior once again.  
  
When Goku finally saw Goten for the first time, I couldn't believe how cute it was. The only fatherly figures I had known throughout my life were Vegeta, not the best example, Krillin, but I never did see him that much, Piccolo, and sometimes Dende. I had never seen a person who was as carefree as Goten before and really did try to do a lot for his family. I was really happy for Goten to finally get to meet his father for the first time. However, I have always had the hunch, and so did Goten as he grew up, that Goku didn't even know he existed until he remarked to ChiChi that there was another "him" standing behind her leg.  
  
When Goku said hello to Piccolo, he noticed a pair of silver eyes looking at him and a monkey tail sticking out. Poor old Goku could have never been so confused in his life. Piccolo just smiled and asked me to introduce myself. I told Goku that I was Tige, but he could call me Ti, like most people did, except when I got in trouble. Goku introduced himself and Piccolo told him that he would tell him the story of me after they signed in.  
  
So after saying our goodbyes and I-wish-you-lucks, Piccolo told Goku a quick run over of my history. I was running ahead with Goten and Trunks, however, every time I got ahead of one them, they would always pull me tail. I wanted to blast them to pieces, but they told us not to use our blasts unless we were in the ring.  
  
When Piccolo told Goku that I was what they believe to be that last of the Pure Saiyajins, Goku didn't get it. Piccolo put it another way. He said that I was 100% Saiyajin blood. Goku said very loudly, she's a pure Saiyajin? Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and looked over at him. Goten, Trunks, and I ran over.  
  
"Daddy, and do you know what else?"  
  
"What Goten?"  
  
"She has special powers too."  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Goku. She can become the Healer Saiyajin if she wants too."  
  
"You mean that legend person Vegeta told me about a really long time ago?"  
  
"Yes I can sir."  
  
"Do you know what else dad?"  
  
"I can't imagine."  
  
"Trunks and I promised to protect her forever with our lives."  
  
"Yes we did. We wouldn't let anything take her away or hurt her."  
  
"Unless it I you guess pulling on my tail."  
  
"Blah blah to you! Come on Goten, let's get her!"  
  
"Trunks, why don't you save your anger so you can use it in the rink."  
  
"Yeah, you'll need it so you can run when I kick your butt!"  
  
"Tige."  
  
"Sorry dad. But this time its Trunks' fault!"  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha. You three where just like Krillin and I, back when we just started to train. Come here Goten."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
Goten gets picked up and swung around to sit on Goku's shoulders. While we started to walk again, Trunks and I evil-eyeing each other. I always got along better with Goten. Trunks and I would always argue and we would make Goten be the peacemaker. Even now when we are older, Goten and Trunks gang up on me, I kick both of their butts, Trunks and I get in a huge disagreement, and Goten has to pull us apart before we blow something up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To summarize the Worlds, Goten, Trunks, and I quickly breezed through everyone we were put up against. I was put up against a 14 year old for the fight for the spot in the finals, and I won (*grin*). However, Trunks and Goten weren't so lucky. They had to fight each other for a spot in the finals. The battle went on for what seemed like forever, with them turning Super Saiyajin, blasting parts of buildings, and making promises. I watched from the side and just laughed the entire fight. I knew most of the attacks and methods that they were using on each other since I had seen them practicing so much.  
  
Then a thought hit me.  
  
If Trunks and Goten could go Super Saiyajin, why couldn't I? I should be able to. I figured that if they could do it, then I should be able to as well. Then I decided to practice when we got home.  
  
When Goten got his out of bounds, I was getting ready for my turn with Trunks. Before I went up to fight, I passed Goten and said that he did a good job. Goten blushed and said thanks. Then it was time to fight.  
  
When I got up there, Trunks and I got into fighting positions. I knew that the audience did not expect such a small looking girl to make it this far. I knew that I had to prove them wrong. From the sidelines Trunks and I heard Goten cheering for us. Before we started to fight, Trunks told me that I was going to get it. I told him the same thing. We started of with a kick here, punch there, flying around, tricking each other, and such. This went on for a while and we were able to use our blasts. Then Trunks went super.  
  
When he went super, he told me that he wanted to end this right then. I told him that it wasn't fair because I couldn't go super. Then we started to yell at each other. I was just floating above him and he was stamping his feet on the ground. From the stands, the other Z-Fighters were just sighing, like they could just see that coming. Goku said that that was just the way that he and Vegeta would act. Goku had to compare everything to everything. Goten was trying to convince the announcer guy to let him get up there and stop us from yelling. Gohan had to come up with some excuse for Videl.  
  
Then I just about had it.  
  
"I am going to do it now so we can just end our fight."  
  
"What are you going to go Ti? Give up?"  
  
"No Trunks.I'm going super. You know I can sometimes stand being left out.but this is something I wouldn't let pass me by."  
  
"I would just like to see you try."  
  
So then I just focused my energy and started to power-up. My hair started to change color little by little, until it was blond and sticking out to the sides a bit.  
  
"See I told you I could do it."  
  
"Oh.No fair! Now I don't have the advantage!"  
  
"Sure you do.you're older and have gone super before."  
  
"Okay then. Let's go."  
  
While Trunks and I were talking, the astonished adults could not believe their eyes. Three minors just went super right before their eyes. Some of them knew about Trunks, no one knew about Goten, and this was the first time ever that I went super. Now they really wanted to see who would win.  
  
The normal audience, who did not know about Super Saiyajins, were just confused and lost on how three little kids can be so strong and change the color of their hair so fast.  
  
In the end, after much flying and punching, Trunks and I did a final ki blast at each other. I was able to stand hold on the ground, but Trunks wasn't able to. He stepped out of the ring. I won the tournament, but really didn't care. I wanted to see the adults fight.  
  
With my fight with Mr. Satan, I just tripped him while he was standing and with my foot banged his knee and kicked him out of the ring. I was still waiting for the adults to fight.  
  
I was with Goten and Trunks when they became Mighty Mask. Since this also wasn't a three-person thing, I went to find my father. He took me to the stands to watch the game. I wasn't very happy, but I knew that as soon Goten and Trunks were done, I would end up bothering them.  
  
After watching Krillin take down the really big guy, my father forfeit for a reason unknown to me at the time, Videl get beat up, and Gohan get all his energy taken away and put back, I was shocked. I really wanted to go and fly away with everyone because I wanted to know what happened, but Bulma and ChiChi made me hold Marron so I couldn't just get up and drop her. Yamucha told Marron not to get up unless an adult told her to.  
  
When Mighty Mask unveiled, I could tell that ChiChi, Bulma, and Yamucha knew that I knew it was Goten and Trunks along and I didn't tell them. Marron had been picked up by Yamucha so she could see better, so I was left standing on my seat, watching Goten and Trunks get into trouble, again. When they started to fly away, I started to as well, but Yamucha tried to stop me. He said that who knew what Piccolo would do if I got hurt. I said that my friends were gone and they probably went to go find their dads, and that I wanted to know what was going on as well. Yamucha still didn't let go of my arm, and ChiChi and Bulma were trying to hold me back, so I just did a quick power-up and flew right out of their arms. I told them that I would be careful and would tell everyone else to as well.  
  
When I finally caught up with Goten and Trunks, they had stopped for a second. They told me that they didn't know where to go. After we spotted Videl and she told us the story of Buu and where everyone was going, we headed off in that direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: School is still stressful. But the social life makes up for it! LOL Until later I guess, D-Yai. 


End file.
